Artania
Artania is the fourth-largest continent and is located in the northern hemisphere of Terra. Artania is located between the Verranderlijke Ocean to the west, the Mad Dog Ocean to the East and the South Ocean to the southeast. The Prime Meridian runs through the continent although it is colloquially considered to be in the "Western" Hemisphere of the world. Artania is dominated by Dundorfian-speaking nations including Dundorf itself, Dorvik and Darnussia. Artania is also home to the powerful Holy Luthori Empire. 'Countries' right|thumb|200px|Political map of ArtaniaLast update: August 4538 'Regional organizations' Artania remains one of the strongest continents in terms of economy and social order, it is widely considered the model of governance as many governments including the historical Holy Luthori Empire reside on Artania. In recent years Dorvik has risen to become an integral component of the Artanian continent, having pushed a large movement to building the Artanian Union, an organization that was founded in October 3284 and remains to this day. Despite many movements to end the Artanian Union, it remains one of the longest lasting continental unions to date and continues on despite losing members every 10 or so years. Aside from the Artanian Union there are numerous other regional organizations that assist to build Artania as a continent. The Artanian continent features the Artanian Economic Council which is a collection of Artanian business owners, industrialist, politicians and the like who meet quarterly to discuss various issues facing the continent. The Group of 13 is the collective name of informal meetings between various politicians, business owners and others who convene to discuss issues, politics and other things facing the Artanian continent. 'Culture and language' *Dundorfian (German) **Dorvik **Aloria **Dundorf **Rutania **Kirlawa **Darnussia **Malivia **Beluzia *Neter Senek (Ancient Egyptian) *Luthorian (British English) *Hobrazian (Georgian) *Malivian (Hindu) *Endralonian (Romanian) *Kundrati (Modified Basque) *Regions of Beluzia (Kazakh) *Lorman (Prussian) *Mothin (Bulgarian & Macedonian) 'Geography of Artania' Artania is a rugged continent crisscrossed by highlands and two major mountain ranges. 'Mountains' The largest and most prominent mountain's are the Black Mountain Chain which run from the north of Rutania, splits Aloria and Kirlawa, split's the Dorvish regions of Largonia and Miktar and ends in the southern portion of the Dorvish region Kordusia. Split from the Black Mountain Chain is the Kurmal Mountains in Aloria. The Great Central Valley as it is known is what provides fertile soil in Dundorf, a small chain of mountains blocks Rutania and Dundorf from each other, this is another part of the Black Mountain Chain and is known as the Artani Mountains, named after the continent. 'Major Rivers' Several major rivers flow through Artania. In the north, the River Ode winds down from the Great Alpas through the Great Central Valley before meeting the River Lahm, its tributary, and pouring out of the Arnak Bight of Hawu Mumenhes. The River is over 4,000 kilometers long and serves as the only navigable water route to the center-north of the continent. In the center of the continent runs the Orange River from the center northwest to the Verranderlijke Ocean. Just as the River Ode is the sole major water route in the north, the Orange is the only major route in the center-south. Luthori once had an interest in creating a large canal connecting the two major rivers, however, it ias not yet come to fruitation. 'Climate' Category:Continents Category:Artania